Many mobile electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, laptops) include a built-in camera. These cameras, in combination with microphones in the mobile electronic devices, are capable of capturing still images as well as video and associated audio. Although the term video will be used throughout this document, it should be appreciated that “video,” “video footage,” “video feeds,” “video imagery,” etc. may be used interchangeably and may refer to video, still photographs, audio or any combination thereof.
The devices generally store the captured video on an internal storage device. Frequently, the video is replayed on the device's integrated display. In some instances, the video may be sent from the device via text message or email so that others may view the video at a later time or at a remote location.
Athletes are seeking methods and tools that may enable them to refine their techniques and thereby improve their performance. For instance, ski jumpers may wish to observe jumps they have completed during training or competition so that they may ascertain the characteristics of their attempts in an effort to eliminate poor traits and incorporate beneficial techniques.
Often, the ideal location for obtaining a valuable perspective of a ski jump is up on the slope in the vicinity of where the jumper launches. While it's possible to record a jump from a camera located at a relatively high elevation on the slope, it's inconvenient and impractical for a skier to ascend the hill to such a location to then view the video. The ideal location for observation of the video is at a lower elevation near the base of the slope such that the skier may observe the video immediately upon completion of the jump.